Before I Go
by giellen
Summary: AU. Se situa numa época que está tudo normal no PPTH. Mas aí aparece aquele novo personagem. A irmã da Cuddy tenta colocar juízo na cabeça dela antes de... Rating T até o 4º Cap. Depois Rating M. Liguagem adulta e insnuações de sexo. INCOMPLETA.
1. The Call & The Cuddy Ones

**Título****:** Before I Go  
**Autor****:** Giéllen (eu mesma o/)  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy, obviously.  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( eu acredito, caso algum capítulo não seja eu deixo muito bem explícito antes de começar a put... smut.  
**Summary:** A irmã da Cuddy decide que está na hora de colocar algum juízo na cabeça da Cuddy (huh, como se a Cuddy fosse a desajuizada). Historinha meia-boca, e angst, angst e muito angst no final. Não decidi se tem final feliz ou não.  
Se não tiver final feliz, tem sequel ;)  
**Spoiler:** Não acho que vai ter nenhum não.  
**Warning: **Contém OC, óbviamente.  
**Disclaimer: **Se House, M.D. me pertencesse eu tentava vender pro ShowTime, e todos os episódios seriam do House e da Cuddy coelhando.  
Mas o House pertence a Fox e ao David Shore. Então isso aqui é só pra diversão mesmo, eu não ganho nada com isso a não ser expelir esses pensamentos da minha cabecinha doentia, e fazer com que pessoas com a mesma cabecinha doentia que a minha leia e _insert bla bla bla_!  
**A/N:** Gahh, vai paracer completamente tosco, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu sempre penso em House/Cuddy historinhas antes de ir dormir (ok, até aí normal), mas nessa aqui eu chorei Y.Y. Chorei sozinha pensando. Reviews are truly apreciative.  
Desculpa se tiver um pouco massante a formatação, ainda descubro como esse treco de site funciona

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – ****The Call & The **_**Cuddy**_** ones**

_**1.1 – The Call**_

"Hey" Cuddy disse ao telefone numa voz melancólica.

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" Uma voz parecida com a da Cuddy - porém não-melancólica - respondeu do outro lado.

"Nada!" - Cuddy forçou uma gargalhada.  
Por que sempre que ela ligava, a irmã dela achava que era algo o House havia feito? Bom, talvez porque normalmente era verdade, Cuddy apenas ligava pra irmã quando House aprontava algo... Não qualquer coisa, se fosse assim Cuddy passaria a ligar para a irmã todos os dias, mas algo que a fizesse sentir mal.

"Certo..." Andrea respondeu em tom sarcástico.

"O que? Não posso ligar só pra saber como está a minha irmã?" Cuddy disse com uma voz um pouco mais animada, ela realmente gostava de conversar com a irmã. "Mesmo porque se eu não ligar, eu sei que você não liga.".

Andrea riu. De fato ela nunca ligava, sempre esperava a irmã ligar.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. Você sabe, não tem nenhum médico idiota aqui enchendo o meu saco, eu não poderia estar melhor. Na verdade," Andrea pausou um pouco tentando decidir se falava isso ou não "eu ando pensando muito em fazer uma visita prolongada para você." Andrea não havia pensado muito, era algo que tinha acabado de surgir na mente dela.  
Diante das descobertas recentes que se deparava, seria bom conversar ao vivo com a irmã. Explicar o que estava acontecendo, confortá-la... E por último, mas não menos importante, tentar exorcizar um mal chamado Gregory House da mente, alma e coração da irmã, antes de ...

* * *

_**1.2 - The Cuddy ones  
**_

House chegou no hospital na segunda-feira no mesmo horário de sempre, após um longo final de semana de vicodin e whisky, evitando todos os telefonemas... Um final de semana ocorrido do jeito que ele queria, para a sua própria surpresa e contentamento.

Claro que ele estranhou um pouco o fato que, apesar de dever pelo menos umas seis horas de clínica, a Cuddy não apareceu batendo na porta do seu apartamento e _kick his ass _até ele concordar a ir para o hospital e "_fazer o seu trabalho"_ como ela costumava dizer.

"Oops", ele disse para si mesmo ao entrar no hall principal do hospital. Cuddy estava virada de costas para a entrada, conversando com uma enfermeira, dessa forma, incapaz de vê-lo. Assim que o visse... bom, seria hora do show.

Ele riu maliciosamente, apesar de ser irritante ela com os mesmos argumentos –_"A clínica faz parte do seu trabalho. Você tem que fazer o seu trabalho"_ -, era divertido irritá-la.  
Logo uma idéia o ocorreu... O que seria mais irritante do que invasão de espaço pessoal?  
Bom talvez houvesse coisas mais irritantes, mas ele gostava de ver a cara dela ficar desconfortável com a proximidade. E qualquer desculpa pra encoxá-la... Certo?

E ele foi, com um sorriso malicioso nos cantos da boca.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Ele disse já encostado nela, fazendo ela se assustar.  
Ela olhou para a cara dele.

"Perdão?" – Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando nos olhos dele.

"Oops" ele se afastou da desconhecida, e parou para observá-la um pouco.

"Você deve ser Dr. House" ela disse com um sorriso nada amigável nos lábios. House gelou ao sentir os olhos da estranha diretamente nos dele. Um olhar que ele sabia que ele nunca iria esquecer, e que não seria uma lembrança agradável de se manter.

"E você seria... uma cópia mal feita da Cuddy." Ele disse esperando a resposta da estranha.

"Errado. Eu **sou** a Cuddy." Ela disse com um sorriso completamente falso nos lábios.

House olhou para a enfermeira, que antes estava conversando com a... _Cuddy_, buscando uma resposta.

"Essa é Andrea" a enfermeira respondeu rápidamente para House, "Irmã da Cuddy".  
House fez uma cara de entendimento, voltando o olhar para a irmã da Cuddy. A enfermeira olhou para Andrea, e decidiu seguir com o seu trabalho... O mais longe possível desses dois.

"Prazer te conhecer" House disse olhando a moça de cima abaixo. Ela era da altura da Cuddy. E usava uma roupa da Cuddy, o que indica que ela passou a noite na casa da irmã. De fato, elas eram muito parecidas, não gêmeas idênticas, mesmo porque Andrea parecia mais velha, e provavelmente era, mas aparentemte, os mesmos gostos... o mesmo modelo de sapatos, cor de maquiagem, corte de cabelo. Mas algo no olhar de Andrea a distinguia completamente de _Cuddy_... errr, Lisa Cuddy.

"Pára de olhar para o meu decote e vá fazer o seu trabalho... seja lá qual ele seja". Ela estava ficando irritada com os olhos do House focado em outras partes do corpo dela menos no rosto.

House riu maliciosamente.

"Eu disse que era uma cópia mal feita da Cuddy" Ele disse olhando para a enfermeira ao lado.

"Você não é minha chefe" House disse para Andrea e continuou "De qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse não é como se eu fosse obedecer".

"Sério?"

"Sério" ele disse em um tom como se fosse óbvio, olhando para Andrea.

"Eu não disse nada" Andrea disse com um sorriso, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela dava desde que o House a havia visto. Ela balançou a cabeça em uma direção atrás dele.

"SÉRIO?" Cuddy perguntou com um tom mais firme, e sorriso estampado na cara, enquanto House se virava para olhar a Cuddy que se encontrava atrás dele.

_Merda!_ - Ele pensou. Isso só iria acabar de um jeito...

"Já que é assim, você não vai reclamar se eu te der mais 4 horas de clínica essa semana, sem esquecer as outras seis, respectivas a semana passada que você está em falta". Ela disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto. "E se você não fizer...-"

House a interrompeu.

"Ah, Cuddy... eu só estava aqui criando conversa com a sua irmã. Que é muito simpática na verdade." – Ele disse com esperanças de que ela esquecesse das horas da clínica.

"Ele achou que eu fosse você." – Andrea se disse e se ao lado da irmã.

"Boa tentativa" – Cuddy disse olhando para o House – "Não o suficiente para se livrar das 12 horas da clínica que você está me devendo."

House observava as irmãs lado a lado, realmente parecidas... Mas os olhos.  
Os olhos de Andrea que se distinguiam do da Cuddy. Eram mais sombrios, opacos quando comparados com o da Cuddy. Sem brilho algum. Era como se escondesse algo, temesse algo...  
Andrea riu ao ver o House calado, e seguiu para a sala da irmã. Cuddy seguiu logo após dela.  
Quando o House notou algo... 12 horas? Ele estava devendo apenas 6, e mais 4 que a Cuddy tinha acabado de atribuir.

"Hey," – ele disse seguindo atrás da Cuddy – "Eu só devo 10 horas".

"Agora você me deve 12, e se contente por não ser 24". Ela disse em alto e bom som, sem se virar para trás para ver a cara do House.


	2. Office Talk & Lunch

**Capítulo 2 – Office Talk & Lunch**

_**2.1 – Office Talk (part 1)**_

"Isso foi divertido" Andrea disse para a Cuddy sentando no sofá.

"Com o tempo perde a graça" – Cuddy afirmou sentando-se na cadeira atrás da sua mesa – "E então... Quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui?"

"Uau, um final de semana e já está cansada de mim? Eu achei que você me amava." Andrea diz se fingindo de magoada. Cuddy riu.

"Eu estou apenas perguntando!" – Cuddy respondeu.

"Lisa... Você nunca _apenas _pergunta" – Andrea continuou – "Ou você está perguntando por que eu estou incomodando, ou... Você quer que eu fique." Andrea olhou para a Cuddy arqueando as sobrancelhas e sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa dela – "Você quer que eu fique?" – Andrea perguntou sorrindo para a irmã.

"O que você acha?" – Cuddy sorriu em resposta para a irmã, ela realmente gostava de estar perto de alguém da família, alguém que ela sabia que estaria ali para ela em qualquer circunstância.

"Isso quer dizer que você tem uma vaga na cardiologia?" – Andrea disse tentando esconder a animação de poder passar esse tempo com a irmã, talvez assim fosse até melhor para o que ela estava se preparando para fazer.

"Num hospital sempre tem vagas para bons médicos" – Cuddy não podia segurar o sorriso perante a irmã.

"Então acredito que vou ficar pra te encher o saco _irmãzinha_" – Ela disse para Cuddy ciente que ela odiava ser chama de _irmãzinha_.

* * *

_**2.2 – Office Talk (part 2)**_

House entrou na sala do Wilson sem bater como sempre. Como era quase horário do almoço, então ele conseguiu sair um pouco da clínica, despistando uma das enfermeiras que estavam o vigiando.

"Eu estou terminando esse _paperwork_..." – Wilson disse sem olhar em direção do House.  
House se sentou no sofá sem falar nada por algum tempo, olhando em algum ponto aleatório pensativo.

"Você conheceu a irmã da Cuddy?" – House disse num tom neutro, e continuava a olhar pro nada.

"Sim, ela estava por aqui esse final de semana, ela é cardiologista" – Wilson respondeu concentrado nos papéis que estava preenchendo. – "Por quê?"

"Ela vai trabalhar aqui?" – House perguntou ainda sem mudar o tom da voz.

"Não sei" – Wilson então levantou o olhar para observar a expressão na cara de House – "Ela é gostosa". – Wilson disse esperando que a expressão na cara de House mudasse.

"Ela parece com a Cuddy" – House finalmente levantou o olhar para Wilson, como se saísse de um transe, piscando algumas vezes os olhos.

"Exato" – Wilson disse sorrindo.

House sorriu ao fato de Wilson falar que a chefe era gostosa.

"Ela esconde algo" – House disse voltando a olhar para um outro ponto aleatório qualquer da sala e ficando sério novamente.

"Quem? Cuddy?" – Wilson perguntou intrigado.

"Nope" – House respondeu rapidamente – "Já terminou?"

"Yeah" – Wilson respondeu se levantando da mesa e seguindo logo atrás do House em direção a cafeteria.

* * *

_**2.3 – Lunch**_

"Você nunca almoça?" – Andrea perguntou depois de um longo silêncio... Ela estava ficando entediada com a irmã concentrada em alguns documentos.

"Nunca, é um termo muito forte" – Cuddy sorriu – "Mas algumas vezes... é, eu não almoço".

"Lisa, você como endocrinologista não teria que ser a primeira a prestar atenção nessas coisas, tipo... sei lá... alimentação?"

"Certo, apenas me deixe..." – Cuddy foi interrompida pela mão de Andrea que havia acabado de ser posicionada em cima do documento que ela estava lendo. "Isso é... Muito maduro de sua parte" Cuddy olhou para a irmã que se posicionada de pé em frente da mesa, com uma mão posicionada na mesa, e outra em cima do documento.

"Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, eu devo te alimentar nos horários corretos!" – Andrea segurou o pulso da Cuddy e a levantou da mesa a puxando em direção da porta, como se ela fosse uma criança.

"Ai meu deus, o que eu tinha na cabeça quando eu te chamei pra ficar por aqui?" – Ela disse fingindo uma voz de angústia.

"Também te amo _irmãzinha_" – Andrea sorriu e seguiu o caminho para a lanchonete segurando Cuddy pelo pulso.

House e Wilson já estavam sentados numa mesa na cafeteria almoçando quando avistaram as duas irmãs entrando.

"Ali olha" – House apontou para Andrea. – "Você não acha que ela esconde algo?"

"House...Você está ficando paranóico" – Wilson voltou o olhar para as duas irmãs que riam singelamente e conversavam enquanto escolhiam a suas refeições – "A única coisa que eu vejo é que ela fez a Cuddy sair da sala dela pra vir comer algo na cafeteria, você sabe quanto tempo que eu não vejo a Cuddy ter uma refeição decente?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" – House disse desinteressado, apenas observando Andrea.

"Você tem uma queda por ela?" – Wilson disse prestando atenção no House.

"Hum? Quê? Você tá louco?" – House disse num tom de voz alto, atraindo alguns olhares, parou de olhar para as _Cuddys_ por um instante para poder olhar pro Wilson – "Ela é a irmã da Cuddy!" - Ele disse voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"E?" – Wilson não sabia qual era o problema dela ser irmã da Cuddy – "Não é como se ela fosse sua chefe, ou algo assim" – Wilson voltou a olhar para Andrea. A olhou de cima abaixo – "Ela é linda, e pelo pouco que conversamos, ela é uma pessoa legal."

"Yeah, claro... Vai fundo. Mas não diga que eu não avisei quando você descobrir que ela esconde algo" – House disse roubando uma batata frita do prato do Wilson, apesar de ter ainda um bocado no seu próprio prato.

"Já fui... Ela me dispensou" – Wilson disse olhando para a reação de deboche do House. – "Ela... Na verdade ela foi bem direta, disse que não está interessada em nenhum tipo de relação no momento, nem que seja em relação a amizadade. Isso foi bem estranho" – Wilson disse olhando para o prato dele.

"Te disse que ela esconde algo." – House disse olhando mais uma vez Cuddy e Andrea que estavam se sentando em uma mesa distante da deles.

"Então... você prefere que eu durma fora?" – Andrea perguntou para Cuddy com um singelo sorriso.

"Não... Não será necessario" – Cuddy disse com um sorriso envergonhado para a irmã. Elas conversavam de vez enquando sobre os encontros e os _des_encontros mas eram sempre por telefone. Ela se sentiu estranhamente envergonhada enfrente a irmã.

"Quanto tempo mesmo?" – Andrea perguntou despreocupada, como se estivesse perguntando _'como o está o tempo lá fora?'_.

Cuddy engasgou com a pergunta.

"Tudo isso, hum?" – Andrea entendeu isso como uma respostae riu – "Bom, será o _primeiro_ encontro, não vá com sede ao pote". Cuddy se sentiu ficando cada vezes mais envergonhada com o rumo da conversa, realmente esse tipo de conversa ficava constrangedor ao vivo.

"Se você quer sexo, isso é fácil de encontrar," – Andrea continuou – "Mas eu tenho vagas lembranças de uma adolescente que sonhava em se casar... Sexo no primeiro encontro não é um bom começo para uma relação".

"Eu sei..." – Cuddy disse ainda um pouco desconcertada e sem graça. – "Mas aquela adolescente também sonhava em ter filhos, lembra? Eu não acho...".

"Shhh" – Andrea a interrompeu praticamente socou uma garfada de salada na boca da Cuddy – "Vamos começar pelo começo. Primeiro encontro, segundo encontro, terceiro encontro. Primeiros beijos. Uns amassos aqui e ali..." – Andrea falava realmente como irmã mais velha ensinando a _irmãzinha _adolescente a ir nos primeiros encontros.  
Cuddy sorriu para a irmã, ela realmente sentia falta de Andrea e a facilidade dela para conversar sobre qualquer assunto.

"Então que sabemos até agora? Allan, 45, caucasiano, jornalista..." Andrea prossegia falando sobre o suposto encontro da irmã de mais tarde.

"Olhos azuis, cabelo um pouco grisalho – não completamente, apenas..." – Cuddy suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo com que Andrea desse uma pequena gargalhada – "apenas o bastante para ser charmoso. Joga tênis como hobbie e... isso é tudo que eu sei." – Ela sorriu docemente.

"Você por um acaso não saberia o salário dele saberia?" – Andrea gargalhou – "Estou brincando, isso parece suficiente informações".

* * *

**A/N:** Okay gente, eu sei que tá muito chato, mas é só no começo, depois fica mais interessante, e próximo capítulo... Vamos ver como vai ser o encontro da Cuddy e se o House vai fazer alguma coisa, ok?


	3. Date

**Capítulo 3 – Date**

**Spoiler Alert: **Pilot (? lol)**  
Warning: **Vou usar um bocado de palavrinhas em inglês aqui. E... Ficou meio OOC :(**  
A/N: **Meu, esse capítulo é chatinho o/  
Fiz logo isso para fazer mais House/Cuddy scenes, que ficam para o próximo cap. Muahahahaha...

* * *

_**3.1 – Girly stuff**_

"O que você acha desse?" – Cuddy perguntou para a irmã mostrando o vestido que tinha acabado de vestir.

"Muito..." – Andrea parou e inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

"Slutty?" – Cuddy terminou a frase da irmã, que concordou com um gesto afirmativo – "O que eu devo vestir então?" – Ela disse se sentando na cama ao lado da irmã, com alguns vestidos já experimentados jogados na cama.

"Ummmm" – Andrea se levantou e seguiu até o guarda roupa, depois de alguns minutos analisando pegou duas peças de roupa – "Aqui, isso" – Ela estendeu para a irmã uma calça e uma blusa de botão, roupas simples.

Cuddy arqueou as sobrancelhas – "Você está falando sério?".

Andrea confirmou balançando a cabeça e se jogando na cama.

"Vá se trocar" – Andrea disse deitada.

Cuddy voltou vestida na calça, e na blusa e se olhou no espelho do quarto.

"Nada mal, né?" – Andrea disse chegando perto da irmã e a olhando também no espelho.

Cuddy arrumava a gola da blusa, mas ainda não estava convencida.

"Deixa eu ver se isso ajuda" – Andrea disse e desabotoou dois botões da blusa.

"Meu sutiã está aparecendo" – Cuddy olhou pra Andrea. – "_Isso_ não é slutty?!" – Ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Um pouco..." – Andrea sorriu de volta para a irmã – "Mas um _pouco_ slutty é bom.".

Cuddy seguiu para a sala, Andrea foi junto com ela.

"É melhor você ir... Vai chegar atrasada" – Andrea atestou após olhar para o relógio. "E esse é o seu táxi" – Andrea disse seguindo para a porta após ouvir a buzina vinda do lado de fora. Logo em seguida outra buzina, esta diferente da primeira pode ser ouvida. Ela abriu a porta - "E o meu táxi também".

"Eu não sabia que você ia sair" – Cuddy disse pegando a bolsa e seguindo em direção a porta atrás da irmã.

"Vou apenas ter certeza que o seu encontro não seja arruinado" – Andrea sorriu para a irmã e entrou no táxi, rumo? Casa do House.

Cuddy sorriu de volta para a irmã, entrando no outro táxi e seguindo ao restaurante para encontrar Allan. Mesmo sabendo que em _blind dates,_ as chances de dar certo não são muito animadoras.

* * *

_**  
3.2 – Frustration**__**... Mmm, I don't think so.**_

Andrea chegou em frente da casa do House. Ela não havia feito um _"plano"_ direito, só sabia que não iria deixar o House chegar nem perto do local que Cuddy estava.  
Ela desceu do táxi esperando ter alguma idéia. Não teve o que pensar muito ao notar House saindo do prédio logo em seguida.  
Andrea parou no caminho do House e sorriu com o canto da boca, ela tinha certeza de para onde o House estava indo.

"Eu tenho uma _personal stalker_ agora??" – House desviou de Andrea prosseguindo o seu caminho até o carro. – "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui anyway?" – Ele perguntou percebendo que Andrea continuava atrás dele.

"Eu acho que é bem óbvio o que eu estou fazendo aqui" – Andrea disse entrando na frente do House, ficando entre ele e o carro. Ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto.  
House já sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ou tentando fazer.

"Eu vi você entrando, ou melhor, invadindo a sala da Lisa hoje... Olhando pela mesa... Usando o computador." – Ela continuava com o sorriso no rosto.

Não era difícil descobrir a agenda da Cuddy, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era entrar no escritório dela quando ela não estava e acessar o histórico de atividades executadas no computador. Ele era grato que ela optava por _blind dates _na maioria das vezes.

"Eu só me pergunto qual será a desculpa de hoje. Até onde eu sei você não tem nenhum paciente..." – House a interrompeu. O tempo passava, e ele estava ansioso para ver a cara da Cuddy quando ele entrasse no restaurante e se sentasse na mesa ao lado da dela.

"Eu só estou indo... jantar." – Ele disse com uma expressão neutra no rosto.  
Andrea soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Ele realmente pensou que ela fosse cair nessa??

"Certo" - Ela respirou e continuou – "Então acho que você não vai se importar se eu lhe acompanhar?".

'_Que tipo de masoquista se oferece para jantar comigo?'_, House pensou, _'Mesmo sendo apenas para tentar salvar um encontro da irmã isso é...'_

"Eu sou mais o tipo... solitário. Agora se você não se importa" – Ele tentou desviar, mas Andrea novamente entrou no caminho. House respirou fundo, já estava começando a perder a paciência.

"O que você vai fazer? Furar os pneus? Segurar minha bengala me impedindo de ir?" – Ele perguntou com impaciência na voz... Por que será que isso soava como _déjà vu_ pra ele?

"Furar os pneus seria uma boa idéia... Mas não isso não soa como algo que eu faria. Segurar a bengala para te impedir? Isso seria infantil.".  
Ele se lembrou de uma cena parecida com a Cuddy há anos atrás.  
Andrea continuou – "Isso sim soa como algo que eu faria". – Ela sorriu novamente, observando a cara de frustração do House.

"Se você não sair da minha frente em... humm... 10 segundos, " – House levantou a bengala, na altura da cintura de Andrea - "a minha bengala criará vida própria e ..." – Ele parou de falar quando Andrea segurou firmemente a ponta da bengala.  
'_O que diabos ela está tentando fazer?'_ ele pensou.

"Ahh, vamos..." – Ela puxou cuidadosamente a bengala, dando meia volta e o _conduzindo_ lentamente para o outro lado, para que ele não se desequilibrasse – "Lisa me disse que você gosta de apostas, certo?" – Ela disse ainda com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.  
House puxou a bengala, fazendo que ela saísse das mãos de Andrea e a apoiando no chão. Ele se virou novamente em direção do carro.  
'_Ela deve ter um parafuso a menos. Só pode.' _Elepensou.  
"Eu aposto que a Lisa não vai dormir com o... Cara." – Ela disse com um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios.  
Essa frase fez House se virar e encarar Andrea curioso.

"Você aposta que o encontro da sua irmã vai fracassar?" – House a olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Eu não disse isso" – Andrea continuou – "Eu disse que hoje ela não vai dormir... Quer dizer, se relacionar com ele, no sentido sexual da palavra" – Ela explicou.

"Certo" – House se virou de volta para o carro e deu a volta até o lado do motorista, pegando a chave do bolso em seguida. Essa outra a _brilhante_ idéia para desviá-lo do seu objetivo da noite?

"200" – Ela disse sem rodeios. House parou logo após abrir a porta do carro. Ela prosseguiu – "Oh, for the love of God, o que diabos você tem a perder afinal?" – Ela pausou um pouco – "Quer dizer, além dos 200".

"E como eu vou saber quem ganhou ou quem perdeu?" – House perguntou um pouco mais interessado.

"Se você quiser, nós podemos esperar em casa." – Andrea respondeu com um sorriso muito mais aliviado.

"E quando você diz _em casa_ você diz...".

"Exato, na casa dela." – Andrea disse satisfeita por ter conseguido a atenção dele, e certamente 200.

"Ok, vamos" – House balançou a cabeça indicando a porta do outro lado do carro, em sinal para que ela entrasse.

"Mas eu não estou te pagando 200" – House disse ciente de que Andrea já saberia do resultado da aposta – "Nice try, though".

Andrea sorriu.

* * *

_**  
3.3 – B o r i n g!**_

'_Deus, que encontro chato__**.'**_  
Cuddypensava, enquanto ouvia Allan falar e falar das taxas de importação que eram aplicados nos alimentos, e que em outros países eram muito mais em conta e '_blah blah blah', _issoera tudo que ela conseguia escutar.  
Ela já havia saído com um ou outros jornalistas, a maioria eram muito expressivos, falantes... Bem legais de conversar, e trocar idéias (além de outras coisas) na verdade. Mas esse. Argh, _chato_!

Por que tinha que ser justo quando ela havia decidido ir mais com calma?

Depois de algum tempo já não conseguia mais escutar nada que ele falava, apenas fingia que escutava...

"Lisa?" – Allan perguntou novamente.  
"Sim?" – _'Oops, e agora? Qual desculpa?'_ – "Me desculpe, eu estava um pouco distraída... Alguns problemas no hospital..." – Ha! O hospital sempre era uma mão na roda quando acontecia algo assim.  
Cuddy sorriu, torcendo para que ele engolisse essa desculpa.

"Ah, sim..." – Ele sorriu em resposta.  
É, ele não caiu nessa...

"O que você estava falando mesmo?" – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, nenhum ser humano em sã consciência resistia à mordida do lábio inferior e a carinha que ela fazia.  
Allan riu, '_bom sinal'_, não que ela iria mais afundo nesse encontro. Não que ela fosse ligar pra ele novamente depois disso, mas mesmo assim...  
"Me desculpe" – Ele disse com uma expressão sincera, ela retribuiu com um simpático sorriso – "É que meu trabalho ocupa uma grande parte do meu dia-a-dia, quando eu tenho algum evento fora dessa parte da minha vida, eu não consigo falar de outra coisa".

"Eu entendo completamente" – Ela continuava sorrindo, falsamente dessa vez. _'Nice try.'_

"Eu posso imaginar. Afinal você também tem que..." – _'Blah blah blah'_ Agora ele estava tentando fazer com que ela falasse do trabalho. É esse é um dos encontros que poderia entrar pra lista de um dos piores encontros _ever_.

"...a responsabilidade é muito grande, ainda mais uma mulher..." – Meu deus, ele não acabou de dizer isso. Ok, já chega. Cuddy o interrompeu.

"Uhum" – Ela disse evitando qualquer discussão e um prolongamento desnecessário dessas horas que pareceram séculos pra ela – "Eu acho que eu deveria ir... Eu tenho uma reunião importante logo cedo e...".

"Uh, claro" – Allan disse sem hesitar, talvez não estivesse sendo interessante pra ele também.

Allan pagou a conta, como um perfeito cavalheiro (ou não foi cavalheirismo, apenas machismo mesmo).

"Não, imagina. Eu faço questão" – Allan disse insistente.

"Não há necessidade, eu pego um táxi... Eu não moro longe e..." – Cuddy insistiu.

"Sinto desapontá-la, mas isso é apenas mais um motivo pra que eu te leve." – Ele disse honestamente.

"Ok" – Ela desistiu e o deixou levá-la para casa.

* * *

_**  
3.4 – About Physical & Chemical**_

Allan era charmoso, Cuddy não poderia negar isso. E que olhos... Ela reparava enquanto ele dirigia em direção a casa dela.  
Mas não teve a química certa. Pelo menos ela tinha mais algumas tentativas durante a semana.

'_Quem sabe o Mark ainda está disposto para um encontro amanhã?' _Ela pensava, enquanto observava que o carro já se encontrava na sua rua _'Também posso tentar alguma coisa com o John pra sexta'_. A coisa que ela mais gostava em _blind dates_ era que todos os encontros eram sempre uma surpresa.

"É logo ali na frente" – Cuddy disse indicando a casa certa. Algumas surpresas não tão agradáveis quanto outras.

"Aqueles devem ser eles" – Andrea disse para House, apontando para o carro encostando em frente a casa.

Andrea e House conversaram sobre amenidades, coisas sem importância, mas sempre acabavam voltando no mesmo assunto: Lisa Cuddy.  
Estavam sentados já por algumas horas em frente à porta de entrada da casa da Cuddy.

"Eu acho... que você vai perder 200" – House disse olhando para Cuddy e o _date _dentro do carro. "Mas olhe pelo lado bom..." – House voltou o olhar para Andrea – "Cuddy não vai ficar nem um pouquinho nervosa quando me ver aqui" – Ele disse num tom sarcástico.

"Então a aposta está de pé novamente? Eu não aceito cheques, you know?!" – Andrea disse voltando a olhar o House.

"A aposta era a seguinte: se eu ganhasse, você me daria 200. E se você ganhasse, bom eu não lhe daria nada, pois eu tenho certeza que você convenceu a Cuddy a fazer o que você quer." – House disse olhando Andrea rapidamente, e olhando de volta para o carro.

"Right..." – Andrea disse revirando os olhos e voltando a observar o carro.

"Obrigada pelo jantar" – Cuddy com um sorriso doce no rosto.

"Obrigada pela companhia" – Allan disse sorrindo de volta para Cuddy. – "E desculpa por não... ter dado certo".

"Tudo bem... Apenas, não era pra ser." – Cuddy disse sinceramente.

"Não se esqueça de me ligar" – Ele disse fazendo uma expressão séria. Cuddy arregalou os olhos – "Só estou brincando" – Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

"Oh..." – Ela correspondeu o sorriso. – "Acho que é isso então... bye" – Ela disse se inclinando e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. _'Cheiroso também'_. Talvez a química não fosse a certa, mas e talvez... Só talvez... – "You know what? Let me just try this..." – Ela disse depositando um suave, e inesperado, beijo nos lábios dele.

Allan, assim que conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo aprofundou o beijo.

'_É, isso nem isso deu certo'_, Cuddy pensou e assim que pode parou o beijo.  
Uma pena que apenas ela pensou que isso também não tinha dado certo.  
Allan passou a beijar o pescoço dela. Cuddy o parou, colocando as mãos no rosto dele, e o fazendo olhar para o rosto dela.

"Obrigada novamente pelo jantar" – Ela disse saindo do carro rapidamente, e seguindo para a porta de casa.

* * *

**A/N:** Eww, ewww, ewwwww. Eu NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA fiz a Cuddy beijar uma pessoa que não fosse o House antes. Argh. Que nojo.  
Sério gente, até tentei fazer uma cena bonitinha, mas eu não consigo!! Eu sou Huddy, #!!  
Anyway... Próximo capítulo muitas e muitas cenas House/Cuddy, e a Andrea vai ficar irritante, mas eu não pude me segurar :3


	4. Jealousy?

**A/N: **Era pra eu ter postado mais cedo, mas minha mãe me pegou para fazer faxina ants que eu pudesse fugir u.u  
Esse capítulo é completamente gigante porque eu não vou postar amanhã, acho que agora só segunda...  
Ah, feel free para espancar Andrea, mas não muito. Ela é uma pessoa legal apesar de tudo

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Jealousy?**

_**4.1 – What the Fuck?**_

Cuddy parou em frente da porta e se deparou com uma cena, um tanto quanto estranha.

Andrea se levantava do chão, e agora ajudava House a levantar.

"Hey..." – Cuddy disse sorrindo pra Andrea – "e o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" – Ela disse se virando para House, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Apenas tomando conta da _irmãzinha_" – House disse em um tom sarcástico.  
Cuddy voltou um olhar nada-amigável para Andrea.

'_Shit',_ Andrea pensou. Ela falou demais.

"Oops. Desculpa..." – Andrea disse honestamente, Cuddy revirou os olhos. Após essa noite, isso era irrelevante. – "Então..." – Andrea continuou enquanto abria a porta. "Como foi o jantar?" – Ela dizia sorrindo e deixando que Cuddy entrasse primeiro, seguida por House e logo após isso fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso" – Cuddy disse se jogando no sofá da sala, encostando colocando cabeça pra trás no encosto e fechando os olhos.

"Ruim assim?" – Andrea perguntou.

"Ruim? Ela estava quase engolindo ele no carro!" – House disse.

"Not. Talking." – Cuddy disse novamente.  
Andrea virou para House, aplicando um olhar repreensivo.  
_'Por que diabos ele não podia ficar calado um instante?!'_ Ela pensou.  
O olhar repreensivo de Andrea não teve efeito algum pois os olhos dele estavam fixos no decote da Cuddy, que ainda mostrava o sutiã por causa daqueles dois botões.

"Pára de olhar!" – Andrea deu um tapa no braço do House.

'_What the fuck was__ that?'_ Cuddy pensou olhando pra irmã e para House.

"Outch" – Ele disse passando a mão no local que Andrea tinha acertado – "Ela é a que está me dando uma visão aprimorada das _funbags_, não é culpa minha". – House explicou.

'_Não, não, não! Eles não podem estar tão próximos...' _Cuddy pensou enquanto sentava corretamente no sofá, abotoando um dos botões da blusa em seguida.

"Feliz agora?" – Cuddy disse com um tom de irritação na voz.

"Não, _**happy**_ eu estava _**antes**_" – Ele respondeu.

"E... O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" – Cuddy disse se levantando e seguindo em direção a porta a fim de abri-la e pedir para que House fizesse o favor de cair fora da casa dela.

"Na verdade" – Andrea disse.

'_Diga que ele não vai dormir aqui, diga que ele não vai dormir aqui __com você__', _Cuddy falava para a irmã apenas nos seus pensamentos.

Andrea prosseguiu – "Nós estamos indo naquele barzinho há duas quadras daqui" – Cuddy deixou escapar uma respiração de alívio – "Quer vir junto?" – Andrea perguntou.

House bufou e revirou os olhos em descontentamento, ou fingindo descontentamento.

"Bom..." – Cuddy olhou pro House, e então para a irmã – "Não, mas obrigada pelo convite" – Ela respondeu e sorriu para a irmã.

"Ahh, vamos Lisa" – Andrea insistiu um pouco mais.

Agora era a vez da Cuddy revirar os olhos.

"É segunda-feira, não é dia de... _barzinho_" – Cuddy disse, apesar de não conseguir pensar em algo que ela mais precisasse do que uma razoável dose de álcool na corrente sanguínea no momento. – "Ainda mais com... Ele" – Ela disse indicando o House.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Vocês não se suportam. Todo aquele rolo de, _he's a jerk _e..."

"Hey!" – House disse fingindo mágoa, mas Andrea prosseguiu.

"_He's a jerk, you're not_, e eu… Eu sou… err, você me entendeu. É o equilíbrio perfeito." – Andrea caprichou do sorriso de _'vamos irmãzinha' _pois sabia que Cuddy nunca negava nada pra este.

"Fine!"- Cuddy disse. - "Mas não podemos demorar porque..."

"Você tem que trabalhar amanhã cedo, eu sei" – Andrea disse a interrompendo.

"Você sabe que acabou de convidar o diabo para..." – House disse com o canto da boca fingindo cochichar, porém falando alto o suficiente para que Cuddy pudesse ouvir.

"SHUT UP!" – As duas irmãs falaram juntas o interrompendo.

"Jesus, vocês não precisam ser iguais em tudo." – House disse andando em direção a porta.

'_'vocês não precisam ser iguais em __**tudo**__'_ _o que diabos seria __**tudo**__?_' Cuddy se perguntava.  
Não podia ser _aquilo _porque Andrea sabia sobre a história entre House e Cuddy. Só de pensar _naquilo_ entre House e Andrea, argh, o estômago da Cuddy já embrulhava.

House seguiu na frente em direção ao carro dele, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

"Não estou dividindo um carro com ele" – Cuddy disse para Andrea andando em direção ao carro dela logo que estava um pouco a direita da entrada da casa, no acostamento da rua.

"Lisa, não seja teimosa" – Andréa disse com um tom de irmã mais velha. – "C'mon" – Ela tentou arrastar Cuddy pelo braço, mas não deu muito certo.

"Ele tem o carro dele, eu tenho o meu, eu não vejo qual é o problema" – Cuddy seguia em direção ao carro dela.

Andrea revirou os olhos.

"Hey!" – Andrea falou para o House que já estava do outro lado da rua – "Nós vamos no carro dela" – Ela disse o chamando. – "Problema resolvido" – Andrea disse para Cuddy, deixando-a irritada.

* * *

_**4.2 – Not bad at all**_

"Aqui é um bom lugar" – Andrea atestou encostada no balcão do bar, olhando para o House e depois para Cuddy, que permaneciam calados desde o instante que sentaram. Cuddy de um lado de Andrea, e House do outro. – "Calma! Falem um de cada vez!" – Andrea brincou.

"Yeah, it's ok" – Cuddy concordou sorrindo para a irmã. Andrea reparou que Cuddy havia abotoado um outro botão desde que eles saíram de casa.

"Você deveria desabotoar novamente" – Andrea disse discretamente para Cuddy, enquanto House pedia um whisky para o barman. Cuddy olhou para a irmã arqueando as sobrancelhas, mas desabotoando a blusa mesmo assim.

"Você acha que eu vou encontrar alguém interessante _aqui_?" – Cuddy perguntou.

"Who knows?" – Andrea disse observando todo o lugar. Yep, definitivamente teria gente interessante ali para a irmã. Principalmente aquele cara loiro no fundo do bar que, aparentemente tinha entre 35 a 45 anos, e que não parava de olhar para Cuddy.  
Ele usava um terno muito bem alinhado e ao reparar nele levantando o copo no qual não parecia ser ocupado por uma bebida barata, que ele também não usava aliança.  
Andrea se virou de volta em direção o barman sorrindo, e fez o pedido do seu drink, seguida pela Cuddy.  
House se encontrava sério, focado em nada em particular no momento, apenas no copo que estava na sua mão e no líquido que descia pela sua garganta.

"Hey," – Andrea disse amigavelmente – "Por que a súbita mudança de humor?" – Ela sorriu.

"Eu avisei que sou mais o tipo solitário" – House disse com uma expressão de 'duh'.

Andrea sorriu e terminando o primeiro drink e pedindo mais um.

"Você não é tão ruim assim, sabia?" – Andrea disse pro House num tom suave.

"É, você realmente não me conhece" – House disse.

"Você é ruim apenas pra Lisa... Por quê?" – Andrea perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Because she is the devil" – House respondeu sem se virar para olhar Andrea.

"Everybody lies" – Ela disse baixo, para que apenas ele escutasse a frase.

"Olá" – O estranho disse sentando-se ao lado da Cuddy no balcão do bar. – "Está sozinha?".

Cuddy o olhou um pouco. _'Ele parece legal, não é casado pelo menos'_, ela pensou.

Ela olhou para Andrea e House conversando animadamente.

"Kind of" – Ela disse tomando um moderado gole na bebida e sorrindo para o estranho.

House reparou no cara que tinha acabado de sentar o lado de Cuddy. Ela estava rindo agora.

"What the..." – Ele disse sem notar que falando e não apenas pensando. Andrea o inerrompeu.

"House..." – Andrea disse, fazendo olhar pra ela – "está com ciúmes?" – Ela disse sorrindo.

House deu uma gargalhada forçada, achando aquela pergunta ridícula.

"Do diabo?" – House disse com uma voz de deboche – "Are you serious?" – House perguntou.

"Bom, se não está com ciúmes apenas beba a sua bebida e fique calado" – Andrea disse séria.

"Como se eu fosse obedecer" – Ele disse virando de uma vez só a dose de whisky que o garçom havia acabado de colocar.

House os observava cuidadosamente, e principalmente o sorriso na boca da Cuddy. Ou ela estava realmente aproveitando ou ela fingia muito bem.

Andrea colocou a mão no braço dele, o fazendo sair do _transe_ que ele entrava ao ficar olhando para Cuddy por muito tempo.

"Ou fode ou saí de cima" – Andrea disse baixo apenas para que ele escutasse.

House ficou um pouco chocado para com a forma na qual Andrea se expressou. E então voltou a olhar para Cuddy e virou outra dose de whisky.

"Aqui está o meu cartão" – O cara disse para Cuddy entregando um cartão. _Leo Andrews, _advogado. 42. – "Atrás tem o número do meu celular. Foi um prazer te conhecer Lisa." – Ele disse sorrindo. Cara, e que sorriso mais fofo.

"Um prazer te conhecer também Leo" – Cuddy respondeu.

"Me ligue se quiser, ok? Bye" – Ele disse depositando um beijo na bochecha da Cuddy.

"Ok, bye" – Cuddy observava Leo deixar o bar e voltando a olhar House e Andrea.

"Ok" – House respondeu sorrindo e virando mais uma dose ao ver o cara que estava com a Cuddy deixar o bar.

"Se você fizer alguma coisa para arruinar qualquer relacionamento dela daqui pra frente..." – Andrea disse com um sorriso no canto do lábio – "Eu vou pegar essa sua bengala e vou te bater até que ela quebre no meio" – Ela disse sorrindo, mas não deixava de ser verdade.  
House sorriu.

"I'm serious" – Ela disse séria, agora era a vez de ela virar o drink que estava tomando. House entendeu que ela não estava brincando, mas mesmo assim permaneceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Cuddy observava a irmã e o House sorrindo e conversando. Na verdade apenas Andrea falava, mas ela nunca havia visto o House permanecer sorrindo assim por tanto tempo. Ela tomou mais alguns drinks.

"Okay" – Andrea disse se levantando e olhando para Cuddy – "Acho que está na hora de irmos" – Ela disse depois de constatar que eram quase 1h da manhã, e que o House já teria bebido muito mais além do que alguém que tomava remédios tão fortes quanto vicodin deveriam. – "Acho que alguém bebeu demais" – Andrea constatou ao ter que ajudar House a se levantar um pouco desequilibrado, mesmo estando com a bengala.

'_Uh, acho que __**eu**__ bebi demais'_, Cuddy atestou pra si mesma após se levantar.

"Acho que dois _alguén_s beberam demais." – Andrea disse segurando a irmã pela cintura. – "É, nós definitivamente estamos pegando um táxi". – Ela falou mais para si mesma do que para os dois que se encontravam com ela.

Cuddy não costumava beber a quantidade que bebeu. Ver a irmã e o House tão entrosados provavelmente a incentivou esse excesso.

House costumava beber bastante, mas apenas sozinho, em casa. O fato de ter alguém flertando com a Cuddy na frente dele, e ele não podendo fazer nada o fez beber mais do que ele bebia usualmente.

* * *

_**4.3 – Home, sweet home**_

Andrea decidiu que seria melhor que House ficasse na casa da Cuddy mesmo, ela não sabia se ele conseguiria agüentar acordado no táxi até chegar ao apartamento dele.  
Ela manejou para que ajudasse os dois a sair do táxi sem demais vexames, não deixando nenhum dos dois se desequilibrar, e ainda conseguindo abrar a porta.

Foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes, que ela estava dormindo por esses dias, colocando House na cama. Cuddy acabou sentando na cama, enquanto Andrea removia os sapatos dele e o colocava numa posição não muito desconfortável no lado direito da cama. Quando reparou Cuddy já havia se acomodado na cama também e já dormindo, ao lado de House.

Andrea sorriu ao ver Cuddy dormindo tão mais relaxada. Depois daquele encontro com o cara – do qual Andrea já não lembrava mais o nome – provavelmente tudo que Cuddy queria seria um pouco de álcool no sangue.

'_Não precisava ser tanto, também, né?!'_ – Andrea pensou e seguiu para a o banheiro. Tirou da bolsa um medicamento para dormir, e o tomou dois comprimidos - Ela também queria ficar inconsciente naquela noite, e não havia bebido nem perto do suficiente para isso – Esses dois comprimidos provavelmente a deixariam desmaiada até meio-dia.

Ela lavou o rosto e voltou para o quarto. Uma cena inesperada a fez sorrir.

House estava deitado de lado, com um dos braços na cintura da Cuddy, abraçado nela.  
Andrea percebeu que eles estavam ocupando apenas metade da cama, então deitou do lado deles - deixando um espaço para que se Cuddy acordasse no meio da noite, se soltasse dele, se quisesse.

* * *

_**4.4 – The night is not over**_

Cuddy acordou algumas horas depois, o sol ainda não havia nascido, deveria ser em torno das três ou quatro horas da manhã.  
Ela notou que House estava dormindo com um braço na cintura dela, e ela estava com uma mão descansando sobre ele. Eles estavam dormindo abraçados.

'_Porque ele não pode ficar sempre assim?'_ – Ela o observava, ele parecia tão doce quando dormia.  
Ela sorriu e voltou a dormir.

House acordou algumas horas depois disso, ela já estava dormindo profundamente, ele pode perceber pela forma que ela respirava relaxada.  
Cuddy já não estava mais abraçada nele, mas a mão dele continuava em torno da cintura dela.  
Ele sorriu, imaginando o que ela faria se acordasse e visse a forma como estavam dormindo. Ela dormia tão tranqüila próxima dele, _'provavelmente pela quantidade de bebida que ela consumiu',_ ele pensou.  
House olhou para o rosto dela dormindo.  
'S_he is so beautiful_'.  
Os olhos passeavam pelas curvas do corpo dela ali, tão próximo do dele. Quantos anos ele passou querendo acordar e vê-la deitada ao lado dele novamente. Claro, que quando ele imaginava acordando ao lado dela novamente, nenhum dos dois estariam usando roupas, mas nem tudo é perfeito.

Ele deixou que a mão que estava na cintura dela a acariciasse delicadamente sobre a blusa dela, a levantando o suficiente para que a sua mão descansasse na pele dela debaixo da blusa, sentindo o calor que o corpo dela exalava...

E feliz pelo falo de ela ter alguns botões da blusa abertos, o deixando um uma visão aprimorada do decote dela.  
House olhou novamente no rosto dela, observando se ela realmente estava dormindo, focalizado na velocidade da respiração dela. Constatou que ela ainda estava dormindo.  
A mão dele deslizou lentamente para as costas dela - a acariciando suavemente, sentindo a maciez da pele dela, maciez que ela possuía desde que ele se lembrava – voltando novamente para a cintura, cessando as carícias um pouco, pensando o quanto ele queria tê-la ali, naquela hora.

Ele olhou novamente para o seu rosto, que permanecia tranqüilo, e então depositou um suave beijo nos lábios, apenas tocando suavemente os lábios dele nos dela, sem deixar de observar o rosto dela, que ainda assim estava completamente relaxado. Ela continuava dormindo.  
Deixou seus olhos voltarem novamente para o decote dela, e trouxe sua mão para desabotoar mais um dos botões. Olhou novamente para o rosto dela. Ainda nenhum sinal de que ela havia acordado.  
Desabotou um outro, sem deixar de olhar para o rosto dela, mais um botão, e outro... Breve a blusa dela estava completamente desabotoada.  
Ele a abriu lentamente, expondo o sutiã claro que ela usava, e sua barriga. Sua mão percorria a pele dela suavemente, lentamente, ele se aproximou dela novamente para lhe dar um outro beijo, dessa vez sentindo a respiração dela contra a dele enquanto ele chegava cada vez mais próximo, até os lábios dele se encontrarem novamente com o dela.  
A mão dele deslizava por toda a superfície da pele dela que se encontrava exposta, e também acariciando _her breasts_, mesmo por cima do sutiã. Realizado por ela não ter escolhido um simples, assim podendo sentir a reação do corpo dela ao delicado toque de seus dedos.  
Voltou sua mão para a cintura e para as costas, dessa vez ele a desceu um pouco mais, sentindo _her ass_, contra a mão dele. O que o lembrou da vez que ele fingiu que estava com uma doença, e mesmo assim, pensando que ele não iria mais viver, ela não cedeu a um de seus _últimos desejos_.  
Ele sorriu e aproximou seu corpo se aproximar o seu corpo ao dela o máximo que podia, sentindo o calor do corpo dela e a abraçando.  
House ficou observando o rosto dela até que finalmente dormiu.

* * *

**A/N**: Alguém tem idéia do preço final dessa conta do bar? lol  
Eu queria ter incluso isso tudo no capítulo anterior. Só que quando eu comecei a digitar eu sabia que ia ficar imenso.  
Um capítulo com o rating só um pouquinho mais elevado pra todos nós o/


	5. The Morning After

Capítulo 5 – The Morning after

**Capítulo 5 – The Morning after**

Cuddy foi a primeira a acordar. _'Ai, minha cabeça... E tem alguém com a mão na minha bunda', _ela pensou ainda sem abrir os olhos. _'Que horas são? Tem alguém com a mão na minha bunda??'_, ela então abriu os olhos.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?" – Cuddy disse praticamente gritando e o empurrando House, desconhecendo o fato de que eles estavam ocupando apenas um lado da cama, o fazendo cair.

"Outch!" – House disse em dor colocando uma mão na cabeça e tentando se levantar do chão.

Ela, mesmo irritada, o ajudou a levantar e o sentou na cama – "O que diabos você está fazendo na minha... cama?" – Cuddy então parou e notou que esse não era o seu quarto.

"Ei" – Andrea disse ainda sonolenta – "Tem gente querendo dormir por aqui" – Andrea disse se apoiando nos cotovelos e olhando para a irmã – "Oh my god, vocês estavam se divertindo comigo aqui do lado?! Argh" – Ela disse com uma expressão de nojo no rosto.

"What? NO! Why...?" – Cuddy disse finalmente constatando que a blusa dela estava completamente aberta, e voltando um olhar enfurecido para House.  
House colocava dois comprimidos de vicodin na boca e tentava esconder um malicioso sorriso.

Andrea gargalhou - "You are _**sooooooooo**_ dead" – E falou olhando para o House.

"Não é minha culpa" – Ele disse com uma cara séria olhando para Cuddy – "Você estava bêbada, se esfregando em mim dizendo que estava com calor e...".

"Oh, shut up House. Apenas…" – Cuddy o interrompeu – "Minha cabeça está doendo demais pra eu gritar com você agora" – Ela disse colocando uma mão na cabeça e saindo do quarto sem falar mais nada.  
House a seguiu com os olhos.

"Pára de olhar!" – Andrea disse dando um tapa no braço do House.  
Ele ficou sentado ali calado por alguns instantes antes de se calçar se seguir em direção à porta.

"Nem pense nisso!" – Andrea avisou.

"Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando" – House disse voltando a olhar Andrea.

"Eu tenho _a_ _pretty good_ idéia do que você está pensando" – Ela respondeu sorrindo – "E isso não vai acontecer" – Ela prosseguiu – "E de qualquer forma, com você aqui dentro ela com certeza trancou a porta do banheiro".

House sorriu sem dizer nada, apenas saiu do quarto e seguiu para a sala. Notou que a bolsa da Cuddy estava jogada em cima do sofá. Olhou em volta checando se Andrea ou Cuddy estavam por perto. Nenhum sinal delas.

House se sentou no sofá e pegou a bolsa, abrindo e procurando algo.

"Achei!" – Ele disse pra si mesmo retirando um cartão de dentro – "Leo Andrews. Até o nome é irritante". – House colocou o cartão no bolso da camisa e sorriu.

"Hey, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Achei que ia embora." – Andrea disse.

"E eu achei que você queria dormir" – Ele respondeu fazendo um esforço pra remover o sorriso da boca.

Andrea revirou os olhos - "Só se fosse pra Lisa me matar por não ter visto se você tinha ido embora... Vou fazer café, quer um pouco?".

"Claro" – Ele disse num tom neutro e escondendo o sorriso.

Eles seguiram para a cozinha e Andrea passou a fazer o café.

"Então, por que você veio visitar a sua irmã?" - House perguntou curioso.

"Isso não é da sua conta" – Andrea sorriu – "Mas eu achei que ela precisava de alguém pra te atrapalhar para às vezes você tenta arruinar a vida social dela. E eu estou ficando por aqui".

"Por que você dispensou Wilson?" – Ele perguntou intrigado – "Se você está ficando por aqui..."

"Isso também não é da sua conta" – Andrea disse ainda sorrindo. E servindo duas xícaras de café.

Eles tomaram o café em silêncio, House a observava. _'Ela tem que estar escondendo alguma coisa'_, ele pensou _'ninguém larga uma vida do nada para poder estar com a irmã, que já está muito bem crescida, e não precisa de ninguém tomando conta'._

"Você deveria ir antes que ela saia do banho" – Andrea disse ao terminar de tomar o café. – "Em qualquer outra circunstância ela teria te matado, sabia?".

"Sabia." – ele disse com um sorriso no canto da boca – "Deus abençoe a ressaca!".  
Ele seguiu para a sala, Andrea logo atrás dele, o acompanhando até a porta.

"House," – Andrea disse fazendo com que ele se virasse para encará-la – "Não está esquecendo de nada?"

"Não" – House constatou após passar a mão sobre o bolso e se certificando que o vicodin estava em um dos bolsos.

"Eu acho que está sim" - Andrea deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão dentro do bolso da camisa dele, retirando o cartão que ele havia pego da bolsa da Cuddy e arqueando as sobrancelhas. – "Pronto. Agora você pode ir." – Ela sorriu.

"Se você me viu pegando, por que nã..." – Ele começou a dizer, mas Andrea o interrompeu.

"Eu não vi você pegando" – Andrea disse, enquanto House a olhava com uma expressão de indagação no rosto. Ela continuou – "Você estava no sofá ao lado da bolsa da Lisa, com um sorriso no rosto. Não é preciso ser nenhum vidente pra saber que você havia feito algo. Agora vá, antes que ela saia do banho". Ela abriu a porta e House se saiu em seguida.  
Andrea fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, isso seria mais difícil do que ela havia imaginado...

"E quando você volta?" – Cuddy perguntou enquanto se arrumava calmamente para ir hospital.

"Acho que hoje à noite ou amanhã cedo" – Andrea respondeu chegando com um copo de água e remédio pra dor de cabeça para a irmã. – "Por que você bebeu tanto?".

"Me ligue informando o horário pra eu poder ir te buscar no aeroporto. Não sei, depois daquele encontro mal sucedido era a única coisa que eu podia fazer, _I guess_" – Cuddy respondeu tomando o comprimido seguido pela água.

"Certo. Isso e flertar com outros num bar" Andrea disse num tom sarcástico – "Não há necessidade eu pego um táxi. Você vai ligar pra ele?" – Andrea perguntou.

"Pra quem? Taxi?" – Cuddy perguntou confusa.

"Não. Pro carinha do bar" – Andrea respondeu.

"Acho que sim" – Cuddy disse. O sorriso do Leo uma das últimas memórias que a Cuddy tinha da noite. – "E não, você vai me ligar para que eu vá te buscar".

"Okay".

"Como nós três acabamos dormindo na mesma cama?" – Cuddy perguntou curiosa. – "E como você o deixou House dormir do meu lado?!" – Cuddy balançava a cabeça descrente que havia acordado com a blusa completamente aberta e com o House abraçado nela.  
Andrea deu uma pequena gargalhada.

"Na verdade, eu não deixei _ele_ dormir do seu lado." – Andrea fez uma pausa enquanto Cuddy lhe lançava um olhar curioso. – "Eu deixei _você_ dormir do lado dele. E não é como se vocês nunca tivessem dormido juntos, anyway". – Ela sorriu ao lembrar de como confortável a irmã parecia ao lado dele.

"Oh. Shut up." - Cuddy disse evitando o assunto. – "Mas o que você quer dizer com _'eu deixei __**você**__ dormir do lado dele'_?".

"Geez, você realmente não pode beber demais" – Andrea constatou ao perceber que a irmã não lembrava de quase nada da noite – "Eu estava deitando ele, quando você sentou na ponta da cama já que mal conseguia ficar de pé – Aliás, os **dois** mal conseguiam ficar de pé, mas enfim – Eu fui tirar os sapatos dele, e quando eu vi você já estava deitada ao lado dele. Deixei você ali, achei que os dois estavam tão desmaiados que a chance de acordar no meio da noite seria nula – Aliás, Achei que a chance de que vocês acordassem antes do meio dia também seria nula. Obviamente eu estava enganada." – Andrea explicou.  
Cuddy se recordou de ter acordado no meio da noite, abraçada com o House. Ela sorriu à memória.

"Como você conseguiu dirigir se eu e ele estávamos praticamente apagados?" – Cuddy perguntou seguindo em direção à janela, constatando que o carro dela não estava na frente de casa e voltando o olhar pra Andrea.

"Humm, sobre isso... Seu carro está lá no estacionamento do bar. Nós viemos de taxi" – Ela sorriu à cara de poucos amigos da irmã. – "Ai Lisa, relaxa. Você já está atrasada mesmo."

* * *

**A/N:** Nossa, capítulo MAIS meia boca da história, meio OOC e não tem muita graça. Esse capítulo era pra pegar o dia todo, mas decidi deixar só isso aqui pra não ficar sem atualizar. Amanhã acho que tem um capítulo gigante, se não no dia depois de amanhã.  
To meio p. da vida porque as fics em andamento que eu to lendo não estão sendo atualizadas esse dias.


	6. Cheap Chats

**Capítulo 6 – Cheap chats**

**N/A:** Muahahaha... Matando todo mundo de curiosidade com a Andrea né? kkkkkkk.  
Nesse cap aqui vai ser pior (y).

* * *

_**6.1 – Cheap chat (part 1)**_

House chegou ao hospital quase 11h, estranhando o fato da Cuddy não estar esperando na porta para arrancar o couro dele. Ainda faltavam 4 horas de clínica pra ele completar.  
Ele foi em direção a sala da Cuddy, olhando escondido pra saber se ela estava na sala. Se ela não estivesse ele poderia entrar na _exam room_ mais próxima e se esconder pelo resto do dia.

'_Ha! Ela não está'_ – Ele pensou e se virou rumo a _exam room_ mais próxima, como havia planejado.

"Procurando alguma coisa?" – Cuddy disse quando ele se virou. Ela havia visto ele espiando a sala dela meio escondido.

"Só passei para ver como estavam _os gêmeos _hoje" – House disse apontando para o decote dela – "Hoje de manhã estavam muito bem".

Cuddy revirou os olhos – "Você tem um caso" – Ela disse entregando uma ficha pra ele e entrando na sala.

"Não eu não tenho" – Ele disse a seguindo e jogando o arquivo em cima da mesa dela.

Cuddy deu a volta na mesa e se sentou na sua cadeira.

"Sim você tem" – Cuddy disse esticando a ficha novamente para ele.

"Não eu não tenho" – Ele disse novamente.

"Sim você tem. Porque eu estou dizendo agora que você tem e eu sou sua chefe". – Ela disse sorrindo.

"Onde está o seu cão de guarda?" – House perguntou pegando novamente o arquivo e constatando que Andrea não estava com ela.

"Cão de guarda?" – Cuddy parou um pouco até deduzir que se tratava de Andrea – "Eu achei que vocês já tinham ficado amigos" – Cuddy disse em resposta, abrindo uma gaveta e retirando algumas pastas, e prosseguiu – "Ela voltou pra NY, tinha que resolver algumas coisas antes de se estabelecer aqui".

"Você sabe que tipo de coisas?" – House perguntou curioso.

"Eu estranho _**você**_ não saber" – Cuddy disse abrindo um dos arquivos sobre a mesa – "House, vá cuidar do seu paciente" – Ela ordenou voltando a olhar pra ele.

House revirou os olhos saiu.

* * *

_**6.2 – Cheap chat (part 2)**_

As horas passaram enquanto House tentava descobrir o que havia de errado com o paciente. Finalmente era horário do almoço.  
Ele se encontrou com o Wilson já na cafeteria.

"Ela _**está**_ escondendo algo" – House disse mais uma vez pro Wilson.

"O que?" – Wilson perguntou.

"Eu disse que ela _**está**_ escondendo, se eu soubesse ela não..."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." – Wilson disse olhando para o prato e voltando a olhar pro House – "Como você está tão certo disso?"

"Nós saímos ontem" – House sorriu brevemente diante da a cara de choque do Wilson.

"Vo... vocês saíram?" – Wilson riu, só podia ser piada do House. – "Certo"

"Nós dormimos juntos na verdade" – House disse num tom sério.

"Certo" – Wilson não acreditava num segundo nessa história.

"Na verdade eu dormi com as _**duas**_ Cuddys" – House deixou um sorriso no canto da boca escapar ao lembrar dele desabotoando a blusa da Cuddy durante a noite.

"Claro, como se a Cuddy fosse dormir com você alguma vez" – Wilson disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Oh, relaxa Wilson, eu disse que nós _**dormimos**_ juntos. Nós fomos num bar, bebemos um pouco demais, e acabamos _**dormindo**_ na mesma cama." – House disse sabendo que o Wilson nunca iria acreditar que eles tivessem feito mais do que **dormir** juntos. – "Acordamos, a irmã da Cuddy fez um café, nós tomamos, eu perguntei algumas coisas. E ela definitivamente está escondendo algo."

"E você não tem nem um palpite do que seja?" – Wilson perguntou curioso.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia" – House disse roubando uma porção das batatas fritas do Wilson e colocando tudo na boca de uma vez. – "Ela disse que não é da minha conta".

"Você acha que é algo ruim?" – Wilson perguntou voltando a comer.

"Eu acho que..." – House foi interrompido com o celular tocando, ele não reconheceu o número.

"Alô?" – Ele disse estranhando a ligação.

"_Alô, House?" _– Andrea disse do outro lado da linha. – _"A Lisa tá por aí?"_ – Ela perguntou.

"Não, porque você não ligou no celular _**dela,**_ se queria falar com ela?"

"_Escuta... Você pode fazer um favor pra mim?"_ – Andrea perguntou.

"Eu? Fazer um favor? Claro" – Ele disse num tom sarcástico. – "Olha, eu estou no meio do almoço aqui, tchau" – House disse desligando o celular.

"Quem era?" – Wilson perguntou.

"A irmã da Cuddy"

"E... o que ela queria?" – Wilson perguntou sabendo que o House não havia deixado ela falar o que queria.

"Não sei..." – O celular tocava novamente, o mesmo número. – "Aqui, sua chance de perguntar pra ela" – House abriu o flip do telefone e estendeu para que o Wilson falasse.

"Alô?"

"_House?"_, Andrea perguntou não reconhecendo a voz.

"Não, é o Wilson".

"_Oi, wilson. Você pode fazer um pequeno favor pra mim?"_ – Andrea perguntou.

"Claro, quero dizer, o quê?" – Wilson disse.

"_Pegue na cafeteria uma salada verde, um suco e alguns vegetais refogados e leve pra Lisa, por favor" _– Andrea pediu esperançosa – _"Eu tenho certeza que ela não vai almoçar"._

"Claro, pode deixar" – Wilson disse de bom grado. – "Algo mais?"

"_Ah, sim... Diga pra ela que eu estarei de volta as 20h" _– Ela disse.

"Digo sim" – Ele disse.

"_Okay, Wilson preciso ir agora. Muito obrigada. Tchau."_, - E ela desligou.

"O que ela queria" – House perguntou.

"Vou levar almoço pra Cuddy e avisar que ela vai chegar às 20h." – Wilson disse comendo a última batata frita que restava. – "Onde ela está, _anyway_?" – Wilson perguntou curioso.

"Em NY, parece que foi resolver algumas coisas antes de ficar aqui de vez" – House respondeu.

"Então ela realmente está ficando por aqui" – Wilson disse tentando disfarçar o interesse.

"E ela não vai dormir com você Wilson, esqueça.". – House disse se levantando deixando Wilson sozinho na mesa.

* * *

_**  
6.3 – I can try**_

"Então você realmente está se mudando?"

"Acho que é o melhor que eu posso fazer, Annie" – Andrea disse.

"Você já contou pra ela?" – Annie perguntou já sabendo a resposta. – "Claro que não contou.".

"Eu prefiro assim" – Andrea respondeu.

"Andrea, eu realmente acho que.." – Annie começou a sentença, mas foi interrompida por Andrea.

"Eu sei que você acha que eu _realmente_ deveria contar pra ela Ann, mas..." – Andrea respirou fundo e continuou – "Acho que o melhor é não contar, pelo menos não por enquanto".

"Eu sei o que você está pensando em fazer. Eu não acho que é a melhor jeito..."

"Annie, nós já conversamos sobre isso" – Andrea disse.

"Andrea, ela vai ficar devast..." – Andrea a interrompeu novamente.

"Ela vai ficar assim se eu contar também, eu não quero prolongar isso pra ela. Neste momento eu apenas quero que você transfira meus arquivos pra alguém da sua confiança em Princeton". – Andrea disse.

"OK." – Annie disse desistindo – "Vou ligar para alguns amigos, eu só... Posso fazer uma pergunta?".

"Certo. Mas apenas _**uma**_." – Andrea disse revirando os olhos.

"Por quê? Por que esse subto interesse de ir ficar lá com a sua irmã? Por que mudar os planos que você tinha?" – Annie perguntou com num tom de procupação.

"Você foi a uma que me disse que eu tinha que procurar a minha irmã" – Andrea deu uma gargalhada melancólica e prosseguiu – "Por que ela não está feliz, ela precisa de mim. Alguém de fora que possa interferir nisso, que possa fazer com que seja possível que ela seja feliz. Isso é tudo que eu quero, que ela seja feliz." – Andrea olhou para baixo, odiava saber que a irmã não era feliz.

"Andrea" – Annie pausou um pouco e prosseguiu quando Andrea olhou pra ela – "Você não pode mudar o mundo só porque você..."- Andrea a interrompeu.

"Mas eu posso tentar".

* * *

_**  
6.4 – And she is back!**_

House entrou na sala da Cuddy sem bater, como sempre e se sentando em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa dela.

"Então, que horas nós vamos buscá-la?" – Ele perguntou olhando para Cuddy que, aparentemente estava longe de terminar o trabalho.

Cuddy olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já era 19:15, ela tinha que terminar tudo em no máximo 15 minutos para chegar no aeroporto às 20.

"Você não vai" – Ela disse, mesmo descrente que ele fosse obedecer e voltando a atenção para os papéis na mesa.

"Claro que eu vou, ela me pediu para ir também" – House disse.

"Não, ela não pediu" – Cuddy disse tentando se concentrar no documento na mesa. – "E mesmo assim, você tem um caso".

"Claro que pediu! E o paciente está estável." – Ele continuava.

"Ela me ligou depois que o Wilson passou aqui" – Cuddy disse claramente – "E não, ela não pediu".

"Uh, _banter_. Eu sempre achei _banter_ uma forma de _foreplay_, sabiam?" – Andrea disse na porta, fazendo com que os dois olhassem pra ela.

"Achei que você... só ia chegar às 20h." – Cuddy disse.

"É, decidi vir antes" – Andrea disse entrando na sala e se sentando na cadeira ao lado do House.

"Notei" – Cuddy disse – "Por que não me ligou pra eu ir te buscar?".

"Porque eu achei que você estaria ocupada demais" – Andrea olhou para os arquivos na mesa da irmã e continuou – "E eu estava certa". – Andrea disse sorrindo para Cuddy. – "E você..." – Ela disso olhando para o House e removendo o sorriso do rosto – "Por que queria tanto ir me buscar?" – Ela perguntou num tom sério.

"Oh, you know, só para conversar" – House disse se fazendo de inocente. Ele queria descobrir o que ela escondia, se ela escondia algo.

"Certo" – Andrea disse voltando olhando para a irmã e sorrindo, ela sabia que o House não era o tipo que conversava, ela então voltou a olhar para o House e continuou. – "Eu pensei que você era mais do tipo _solitário_".

"As pessoas mudam" – House disse tentando se fazer de sério.

"Não, as pessoas não mudam" – Andrea disse em resposta – "De qualquer forma, hoje eu vou levar minha irmãzinha pra jantar" – Ela disse sorrindo e olhando pra Cuddy que sorriu em resposta.

"Eu só estou terminando esses arquivos, não vou demorar muito" – Cuddy disse.

"Ok, eu espero" – Andrea disse.

"Bom, porque eu estou com fome" – House disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você não está convidado!" – As duas disseram juntas.

"Então," – House disse ignorando elas e olhando para Andrea – "Como foi em NY?" – Ele perguntou curioso.

"Foi... ok" – Andrea respondeu incerta das intenções dele – "Por quê?"

"Eu só acho um pouco esquisito alguém largar uma vida em NY e aceitar tão rápido vir morar em Princeton com a irmã" – House disse para Andrea – "Você não acha?" – Ele perguntou se virando para Cuddy. – "Mesmo porque vocês nem eram _**tão**_ próximas assim".

"Essa é exatamente a razão" – Andrea disse o fazendo olhar para ela – "Eu senti falta da minha irmã, achei que já era tempo de nos reaproximarmos".

"Alguma razão em especial?" – House perguntou insistentemente.

"Nope" – Andrea disse numa expressão neutra.

House não acreditava nisso num segundo.

"Okay. Eu vou deixar as duas irmãs sozinhas então" – House disse se levantando e as deixando, ele tinha certeza que tinha deixado uma ponta de curiosidade na cabeça da Cuddy.

"Qual é a coisa entre vocês dois?" – Andrea perguntou para Cuddy assim que teve certeza que House não estaria mais perto da sala – "Quer dizer, eu sei que vocês têm um... _passado_. Mas você não gosta dele, gosta?"

"O quê?" – Cuddy disse estranhando a pergunta. – "Por quê? Você está interessada?".

"Hell, no!" – Andrea disse rapidamente – "O modo que vocês brigam, o modo no qual..." – Cuddy a interrompeu

"Nós brigamos, então eu gosto dele?" – Ela disse sorrindo descrente do que ouvia.

"O modo no qual você o olha" – Andrea prosseguiu – "O modo que você o protege, e não adianta me dizer que é culpa. E a pontinha de ciúmes que eu vi no seu olhar quando me perguntou agora se eu estava interessada".

"Andrea, você está ficando louca" – Cuddy disse balançando a cabeça e voltando a olhar para os arquivos na mesa.

"Então você _**não**_ gosta dele. Você tem certeza?" – Andrea perguntou novamente.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso se você não está interessada nele?" – Cuddy perguntou voltando a olhar a irmã.

"Eu não estou interessada nele, eu estou interessada em você. No que você quer" – Andrea respondeu. – "Eu me importo com você Lisa. Você acha que eu não vejo ele te fazendo infeliz? As coisas ruins que ele te fez? Te faz?"

"Claro que eu sei, eu que te contava pelo telefone tudo o que ele fez. Faz." – Cuddy disse relembrando a irmã mantendo o olhar na mesa – "Mas não é tão ruim quanto parece" – Ela disse com um sorriso escapando no canto dos lábios e arrumando os arquivos na mesa.

Elas ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, o suficiente para que Cuddy terminasse o que faltava.

"Vamos?" – Cuddy disse se levantando.

"Claro" – Andrea disse se levantando em seguida enquanto Cuddy pegava o casaco. – "Então você ligou pro... Qual é o nome dele mesmo?"

"Quem?" – Cuddy perguntou incerta de quem a irmã se referia.

"O carinha do bar ontem" – Andrea disse.

"Ah..." – Cuddy se lembrou dele – "Não. Sem mais encontros no meio da semana". – Cuddy sorrindo e seguindo em direção ao estacionamento. – "E então, como foi em NY?" – Ela perguntou lembrando do interesse de House mais cedo.

"Foi... bem" – Andrea disse acompanhando a irmã.

"O que você foi fazer lá exatamente?" – Cuddy perguntou interessada enquanto chegavam ao carro.

"Ah, você sabe... Resolver algumas coisas com a minha advogada. Nada demais" – Andrea disse tranqüila. – "Resolver como vai ficar o apartamento, esse tipo de coisa".

"Então você _**realmente**_ está ficando por aqui" – Cuddy perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, gostava da idéia de ter a irmã por perto.

"Claro" – Andrea disse sorrindo – "E se você enjoar de mim, eu sempre posso arrumar outro apartamento, certo?"

Elas sorriram e entraram no carro, pararam em um restaurante no meio do caminho de casa.

A noite ocorreu sem nenhuma conversa muito profunda, apenas amenidades, lembranças da infância. Relembrando os pais que já teriam falecido há anos trás.

"Você é a única família que me resta" – Cuddy disse com um sorriso quase que melancólico nos lábios.

"Você ainda tem pode ter filhos" – Andrea disse tantando fazer com que o sorriso melancólico do rosto de Cuddy sumisse.

"Yeah, claro" – Cuddy já havia desistido dessa idéia.

"Lisa, desistir não é _your thing_" – Andrea disse arqueando as sobrancelhas para a irmã.

"Talvez seja" – Cuddy disse olhando para a irmã.

* * *

**A/N:** Gente, to cansadinha, vou aumentar o intervalo de posts para dois dias, ok? Acho melhor ficar escrevendo de pouquinho em pouquinho porque se não fica muito... bleh.

**Próximo capítulo **vai ser meio chatinho tbm, pq não vai ter muita ação. A fic tá no meio. Não demora muito pra acabar não. Mais uns 5, 7 capítulos no máximo.  
Obrigada pelos reviews o/


	7. Trues and Dares

**apítulo 7 – ****Trues and dares**

_**7.1 – Lunch?**_

"É só você preencher aqui e..." – Cuddy disse apontando para um campo vazio no contrato da irmã. Elas estavam na sala da Cuddy. Cuddy estava sentada da cadeira atrás da sua mesa, e Andrea sentando na cadeira do outro lado, em frente à irmã.

"Ok." – Andrea respondeu e assinou.

"É isso, você começa na semana que vem" – Cuddy disse sorrindo – "Qual é a coisa entre você e o House?" – Cuddy perguntou para a irmã depois de um tempo sem falar nada, fingindo concentração nos documentos sobre mesa.

"O que você quer dizer com _coisa?_" – Andrea respondeu confusa.

"Ele te chamou para almoçar" – Cuddy disse levantando o olhar para a irmã e voltou a olhar os papéis, como se estivesse desinteressada.

"Não há _coisa_, ele almoça todo dia com o Wilson, né?" – Andrea respondeu.

"O Wilson é o um que paga o almoço dele".

"Não há _coisa _alguma, Lisa" – _'Ou há?'_, Andrea se perguntava ao constatar que House estava muito insistente em passar tempo com ela. Ela sabia que não era a _coisa_ que Cuddy se referia, mas havia algo. _'How the hell could he know?'_

"Andrea? Andrea?" – Cuddy chamava a irmã e acenava tentando tirá-la do _transe_ no qual ela se encontrava.

"Huh?" – Andrea finalmente saiu das indagações que se encontravam dentro da sua mente.

"Eu perguntei se você vai almoçar com ele." – Cuddy disse novamente.

"Uhum, uh... Não" – Andrea disse olhando para a irmã e em seguida desviando o olhar – "Mas ele vai jantar em casa hoje".

Cuddy bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Que horas?" – Ela perguntou.

"18h" – Andrea respondeu.

"Ótimo, eu tenho uma reunião com o conselho hoje às 18h, acho que não chego antes das 20"- Cuddy respondeu aliviada e voltando a se focar nos papéis sobre a mesa. Mesmo incerta se gostava ou não da idéia da irmã jantando com House sem ela por perto.  
Andrea deu uma pequena gargalhada.

"Então..." – Andrea disse olhando para o relógio. – "Já que eu estou livre para almoço, a Srta. se importaria de me acompanhar?"

"Eu..." – Cuddy olhou para a mesa. Não havia tanta coisa assim para ela terminar antes da reunião, mas ela gostaria de terminar o mais rápido possível.

"OK! Eu trarei algo pra você" – Andrea disse revirando os olhos e se levantando em seguida.

"Não" – Cuddy se levantou – "Espera" – Cuddy disse seguindo atrás da irmã.

"Bom" – Andrea disse sorrindo e andando junto com a irmã para a cafeteria.

"You know what?" – Cuddy disse olhando para Andrea – "Vamos almoçar em outro lugar".

Andrea sorriu em resposta.

"Em outro lugar você quer dizer no restaurante do outro lado da rua?" – Andrea perguntou para a irmã arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Por que as pessoas me falam isso?! Não é como se o restaurante fosse dentro do hospital!"

Andrea sorriu e seguiu com a irmã.

* * *

_**7.2 – Dinner?**_

"E então?"

"God, you're such a bad cooker!" – House disse fazendo cara de nojo enquanto comia o que estava no prato que Andrea havia preparado.

"É eu sei" – Andrea deu uma gargalhada. – "Eu queimei" – Ela disse apreciando o rosto do House enquanto ouvia as palavras que ela havia acabado de dizer.

"E você me dá pra comer ainda?" – Ele diz soltando o garfo no prato.

Andrea vai até a cozinha e volta para a sala de jantar trazendo o _verdadeiro_ jantar.

"Eu comprei pizza" – Ela sorriu colocando a pizza sobre a mesa.

A reunião já havia acabado, e agora já eram 19h14min. Cuddy tentava arrumar os arquivos usados e as propostas que foram feitas durante a reunião.

'_Concentra. Cud-... Lisa, concentra'_ – Ela dizia pra si mesma tentando arrumar a bagunça que sempre acabava ficando após esse tipo de reunião.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar. Apesar de a irmã ter confirmado que não havia _coisa_ alguma entre ela e o House, ela continuava preocupada. Havia a insistência do House para passar tempo com a Andrea, que não era normal.

"TRUCO!" – Andrea gritou animada, eles começaram um jogo poker logo após que o jantar acabou, mas Andrea acabou o convencendo que poker era um joguinho de mulher, então eles sentaram no chão da sala usando a mesinha de centro como a mesa do jogo. O jogo ia bem e duas garrafas de vinho já haviam sido esvaziadas durante isso, agora eles tomavam whisky. Puro.

"YOU SUCK!" – Andrea atestou servindo mais uma dose de whisky para ambos.

"E você está bêbada" – House disse jogando as cartas que ele tinha na mão sobre a mesa.

"E você também está" – Ela disse voltando a se posicionar confortavelmente no chão.

"Certo. Truco não é o meu jogo. Duvido que você me bata no poker." – House disse virando a dose que Andrea havia acabado de servir e se servindo novamente.

"Poker é jogo de _mulherzinha_" – Andrea disse virando o próprio copo, imitando o gesto que House acabara de fazer.  
É ela realmente estava um _pouco_ alta.

"Strip poker não é" – House disse servindo mais uma dose e dando apenas um gole na bebida dessa vez.

Andrea gargalhou – "Nice try" – E se serviu novamente.

"Vamos fazer algo interessante então" – House disse virando o resto da bebida encontrada no copo. – "Esqueça o strip" – Ele se serviu outra dose. – "A cada rodada o perdedor responde uma pergunta do vencedor".

"Vamos fazer melhor então" – Andrea disse virando a bebida dela. – "Vamos _truth-or-dare poker_" – Andrea disse se servindo outra dose – "Quem ganhar pode propor verdade ou desafio a quem perder" – Ela sorriu e deu um gole na bebida observando como House reagia à proposta.

Isso era interessante, principalmente para o House. Andrea sabia que ele estava atrás de algo e essa era a chance que ele estava procurando para colocá-la contra a parede. Ele só não sabia por que ela gostaria de propor a parte do desafio. O que diabos ele tinha a perder a final? O que ela gostaria a propor? Sair pelado na rua? Não, Andrea não parecia do tipo de pessoa que gostava de humilhar as pessoas _nesse_ sentido. Andar por uma semana sem a bengala só para causar dor? Talvez. Mas House estava curioso demais para não arriscar.

"Ok" – Ele concordou.

Andrea sorriu ao ouvir a resposta.

"Alguma regra a adicionar ou alguma dúvida?" – Andrea perguntou amigavelmente.

"Não. Se eu ganho eu posso lhe perguntar o que eu quiser" – House disse tomando o resto da bebida que estava no copo – "Ou mandar você fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser. Certo?"

Andrea olhou para o relógio – Ainda não eram 19:30h

"É. Mas eu tenho algo a adicionar" – Ela terminava o líquido que ainda restava no copo – "Vamos fazer isso ainda mais interessante" – Andrea disse calibrando ambos os copos. – "Temos que começar com perguntas pequenas e desafios" – Ela disse com os olhos fixos no dele.

"Como assim?" – Ele perguntou. Não estava gostando da idéia.

"Ainda são 19:30, eu estou me divertindo" – Ela disse tomando um gole do whisky, dessa vez sentindo o amargo do líquido na boca antes de engolir – "Eu não quero acabar o jogo tão cedo. Então vamos fazer uma escala de importância para cada rodada" – House concordou com a cabeça enquanto Andrea prosseguia – "A primeira rodada as perguntas serão respondidas com _sim_ ou _não_" – Ela tomou outro gole da bebida – "A segunda rodada, as perguntas poderão ser respondidas com até duas palavras, a terceira com três e assim sucessivamente" – Andrea disse esperando uma resposta de House – "De acordo?"

"De acordo." - House não precisou pensar. Poker sempre foi fácil pra ele, a única coisa que ela estava fazendo era retardar o inevitável. – "Alguma regra quanto aos desafios?"

"Não... Alguma coisa que _**você**_ queira acrescentar?" Andrea perguntou.

"Não" – House respondeu.

"Ótimo" – Andrea sorriu – "Então vamos começar".

A primeira rodada ocorria normalmente, e a bebida era tomada com mais moderação. House e Andrea tentavam prestar atenção nas reações e expressões que o outro mostravam.

"Como eu te disse, poker é mais a minha" – House disse após vencer a primeira rodada.

"É o que parece" – Andrea disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. _'Essa é apenas a primeira rodada'_.

"_**True **_or dare?" – House perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Andrea.

"True" – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"O que você está escondendo?" – House perguntou, fazendo com que andrea gargalhasse.

"Desculpe, mas relembrando as _regrinhas_ que eu propus..." – House a cortou.

"Então você _**está**_ escondendo algo?"

"Essa é a sua pergunta?" – Andrea perguntou e House balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – "Então, sim. Eu estou _escondendo_ algo".

"Interesting" – House disse juntando as cartas e as embaralhando para uma outra rodada.

"Bem, quem diria? Ganhei novamente" – House disse arregalando os olhos para a mesa e admirando o _straight flush _que havia acabado de formar. – "Hummm, o que será que irei perguntar." – Ele perguntou ironicamente para si mesmo fazendo com que Andrea revirasse os olhos – "Ah! O que você está escondendo?"

"Em duas palavras?" – Andrea riu – "Isso vai ser interessante de responder".

"Yeah, yeah. Só responda logo" – House disse impaciente.

"Uma doença" – Andrea disse sorrindo.

"Que doença?" – House perguntou.

"Agora você vai ter que me bater novamente pra poder saber. Certo?"

"Você está morrendo não está?" – House perguntou enquanto embaralhava novamente as cartas.

Andrea gargalhou.

"Talvez sim. Talvez não." – Ela disse ainda com um sorrido no rosto.

'_Alguém que estaria morrendo estaria sorrindo?'_ House se perguntava, Andrea estava feliz demais para alguém que estaria morrendo.

"Eu ganhei" – Andrea disse – "Quem diria?" – Ela disse cinicamente.  
House revirou os olhos.

"Apenas pergunte logo o que você quer saber" – House disse querendo dar continuação ao jogo.

"True or _**dare**_?" – Ela perguntou dando ênfase ao '_desafio_', assim como House havia feito ao perguntar para Andrea, só que House queria a _verdade_, Andrea queria o desafio.

"Dare?!" – House disse duvidoso e curioso ao mesmo tempo. O que ela queria?

"Adoro desafios" – Andrea disse abrindo um sorrido ainda mais largo no rosto – "Eu quero que você vá..."

"Vá? Quer que eu vá embora? Achei que você quisesse que o jo-" – House disse rápido, mas Andrea o interrompeu.

"Não. Eu quero que você vá. Embora. Saia daqui de Princeton. Não me importa pra onde, eu só quero que você saia daqui logo."

House ficou inerte por alguns segundos. Não era possível, ele havia bebido demais e ouvido errado. - "What?"

"Exatamente isso que você ouviu". – Andrea respondeu.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" – House perguntou ainda incrédulo. Andrea concordou gesticulando com a cabeça.

Agora ele tinha duas opções, aceitar e continuar o jogo e cessando a curiosidade sobre a doença de Andrea ou não aceitar fazendo com que o jogo acabe assim. Ou, sempre tem uma terceira opção e a terceira opção é sempre a melhor.

"Ok" – House disse voltando a embaralhar as cartas para uma nova rodada.

* * *

**A/N: **Gente, MILHARES de desculpas por não atualizar antes :(  
Vou me dedicar mais aqui pra escrever logo a fic e atualizar mais regularmente.  
Quanto ao capítulo, esse foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Nani, me betou até a metade do cap! Te amo(L)  
E Cassy e Alici me cobraram pra escrever, e eu escrevi! Rs. Brigado meninas! Amo vocês!  
TRUCO! LOL! Esse 'truco' foi uma homenagem a Gi. Minha _mind twin_! huehahueha


	8. Author's note

_**Author's note:**_

Queridos leitores, por via deste venho anunciar que eu não vou prosseguir com esta fic, infelizmente.  
Peço mil perdões, mas não tenho mais a inspiração necessária para prosseguir. Ainda mais porque o final não seria um final feliz e então eu teria que fazer uma continuação.  
Tenho um capítulo já escrito, mas não será melhor do que o ponto onde parei, pois então não vou postar por causa do cliffhanger.  
Desculpem-me.

Espero algum dia conseguir terminar essa história. Foi um dos plots mais legais que eu já pensei. Mas infelizmente não consigo mais dar continuidade.

Decidi postar esta nota pois ainda recebo reviews que me deixam com peso na consciência por não prosseguir :(  
Obrigada por acompanharem e novamente, desculpem-me.

_Giéllen Farah._


End file.
